Gotta love Valentines day, right?
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: I know it's late. Please forgive me... But it's just general fluff between Remus and my OC, Shannon. R&R  Rated because I'm paranoid... XD


_I was lying in a big, white room, staring up at the ceiling which looked like the night sky. I was wearing a dress that was decorated with daisies along the hemline. The dress started white at the top and slowly turned light blue at the bottom. I was wearing white dolly shoes and a blue Alice-band in my softly curled hair. There was a hand in mine, soft and warm. I looked across the room where a big, red sofa had suddenly appeared, and I was guided towards it._

"_I usually despise valentine's day… All the couples walking around being so perfect together… And there's always been one girl so incredibly out of my league that I could never have gotten her in a million years. How the hell I'm sat here with her is still a mystery," a voice I recognised said to me. I blushed furiously and just sat there, smiling._

"_I hated it too… How everyone was just so loved up… And then there was always me, sitting alone in the library, or in an empty classroom for no reason," I said, hugging a small, bright red heart to my chest. "This has probably been the best Valentine's day I've ever had. This whole heart idea I came up with… It started out as just a joke, because they'd be attached to everyone for the whole day. But then I saw that Flitwick had put messages on each individual one." _

_I looked down at the heart in my hands and read the words imprinted on the back. They were in my own handwriting, but I didn't write it. It read "__**Shannon, just remember. The heart never lies**__."_

"_They're kinda cryptic, aren't they? I mean, __**Remus, follow this heart**__? You could've been a bit clearer on that front," he laughed. I smiled. I loved it when he laughed; the way his mouth curled up slightly, because he rarely smiled otherwise._

"_Hey! I didn't know that he was going to put these stupid messages on them," I giggled, gently hitting him on the arm. He smiled again._

_My pet cat, Lalia, who could only have followed me in here without me noticing, came up and brushed against my leg. She looked up at me with her big, green eyes and meowed softly, as if to tell me something. She did the same to Remus, too. Neither of us did anything, and she brushed both of our legs again. When neither of us moved yet again, it looked like she was rolling her eyes at us and jumped up on the sofa. She nudged me in the back and I moved forward. She did the same to Remus, so out knees were touching and we were really close. So close in fact, that I could've counted his eyelashes if I'd wanted to._

"_Why'd she do that?" Remus asked me, completely puzzled._

"_You mean the great Remus Lupin doesn't know something? I am shocked! I thought you were the genius, here," I laughed. "But seriously, I have no idea. I guess she was just trying to be funny," I said, just as confused. I stroked her head and gently shoved her off the sofa. She glared at me and walked off indignantly, leaving us alone._

"_I think that Lalia was trying to play match-maker," Remus joked, and I laughed along. He had a point, though. Lalia always WAS good at judging character. I'm not mad, honestly. Ask anyone, just not my sketch-pad. I'm kidding… But it's true…_

_Before I knew what the heck was happening, I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. It happened so quickly that I had to kiss back, not that I was complaining. Not at all… He pulled away all too soon for my liking, but noticing that he was redder than the chair made me forget. It looked so unbelievably adorable on him that I felt myself blushing too. _

"_I uh… You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said softly, looking down at the floor. I put a hand on his chin and lifted his face, so that he was looking directly at me._

"_I think I've got a pretty good idea," I said, without my brain actually telling my lips to move. I acted without thinking again and put my arms round his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, to which he immediately responded to._

"_I've never admitted this to anyone before, not even to myself, but I think I love you," I whispered, putting my head on his shoulder._

"_I don't think I love you at all. I know that I love you," he whispered back, putting his arms around my waist. We sat in silence for a while, until the door was barged open and Sirius came charging in._

"_Oh, oops… I didn't know you two were in here… Well… I'll just be going then... JAMES! YOU OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS!" Sirius shouted, closing the door and running off. I lifted my head and looked at Remus with a very confused look, and he just shrugged._

"_I have no idea…" he whispered. I looked over his shoulder and saw Lalia's eyes almost sparkle in the dim evening light. I just laughed to myself, not moving from my current position. _

"_You look amazing tonight, Shan."_

"_Thanks. But you look amazing ALL the time."_

_Valentine's Day used to suck. Emphasis on the "used to". Now? Not so much. Every time I get sad, I just think back to that day, and I immediately get a smile on my face. People think I'm weird when I smile to myself for no reason. To be perfectly honest, I really don't care anymore…_


End file.
